The End of all Worlds
by ghost83
Summary: Sequel to Iron Teen and Darkness will Fall. Worlds are overlapping. Two different futures come together. Can the united group defeat the mastermind behind this sinister scheme? Rated T because of minor swear words and actions.
1. Intro

**Introduction:**

Hello there. What my name is is not important, but what is important, is that the Universe is coming to an end. I haven't found out who is up to this, but I have a feeling Wolf and the gang should find a way to save the Universe. Since the universe is near it's end, parallel worlds are colliding. Wolf will need all the help he can get to save the universe, after this, it might be the end. If Wolf manages to defeat the one ruling all this evil, he should be able to rid most of the darkness from the worlds. But I guess I should not leave you out on what's really going on, so lets rewind time a bit where we can catch onto detail.

**The World of Darkness Will Fall:**

It is the beginning of December and San, Wolf, and Drew are in a small apartment in New York.

"The heater's busted." said Wolf. "I can get used to the cold." stated San, "Plus, Drew is the only one really using the heater, so why not put her in the oven as she is still asleep?" Wolf responded, "Why is she even here anyway? For what reason did the au-" Wolf saw a shadow-like figure out the window. "What is it?" Asked San. "Nothing," responded Wolf. "Just, nothing." San told Wolf, "I'll go for a walk. Hopefully the snow has not buried the ground." As San got to a bank, she saw a robbery in progress. She reached to open the door, but instead, someone in a metallic black hooded jacket, with black hair, and green eyes opened the door saying, "After you, but, if you want, we can fight together." The person had a smooth male voice. "Wolf?" she asked. The mysterious person said, "Doesn't matter, lets go." He opened the door and a robber shot him dead immediately. San went down to aid him, then stared at the robber. "That guy was such a wimp, that was way to eaSY- to… get… him… executed….." The robber then falls over with a sword coming out of his chest. It was the guy the robber had shot. San looked down at the body and saw a bag of Korean rice. Another robber noticed that his partner was killed, then shot a lot at the mysterious person. The first bullet was dodged, the second was deflected off a sword, and the other was grabbed and thrown back at the robber in an instant. "Who are you?!" San asked, amazed. "What my name is is not important, but what is important, is that the Universe is coming to an end." He replied. "Remember this: Darkness will rise, The Iron Teen will fall. An army will be needed to stop the end. I must get going. Tell Wolf about this, meanwhile, I'll tell Wolf about this."

**The World of Iron Teen:**

Omega, Filou, and Wolf walked through the TARDIS. Well, a reverse engineered TARDIS. Filou asked, "Again, how did we end up here?" Omega flipped a few levers as he answered, "Wibbly-wobbly, Timey-wimey." Wolf stated as he sipped his mug of hot tea, "We just went back in time, into Eleven's TARDIS, just to get our own and start being "Doctors" traveling through space and time." Their Tardis shook like it was having an earthquake. Filou asked, "What's going on?!" Omega looks at the screen and said, "Oh, no. The TARDIS is going to blow!" Wolf dropped his mug and asked, "Then why are we just standing here? Allons-y!" They ran out of the TARDIS and fell into a huge pile of snow. The TARDIS then exploded and put water everywhere from melting the snow. Omega pulled out his sonic screwdriver and threw it as it became a firework display as well.

Filou saw a girl and asked her, "Excuse me, miss. What year is this?" Omega added, "And where are we?" The girl answered, "2013, Christmas Eve. In New York." Wolf complained, "Fan- f**king- tastic." Omega rolled his eyes and said, "Excuse, but what's your name?" "San. I guess you can say my last name is Arachne." Wolf demanded, "But that's impossible!" "What's impossible?" She asked. "MY last name is Arachne! But I don't have any relatives, so who are you?" "Did you regenerate and lose your memory again?" "Again? I haven't meet you in my re-created life! Who are you?" "This happened already in Makuta's-" A police car came and Omega stated, "Introductions later. RUN!" "Back to the temporary apartment." "What?!" "Follow me." San grabs Omega by the arm and takes him to the apartment**.**

* * *

**g83: This would not be a problem if you are reading this in 2014 or later. But, sorry for this not being uploaded on Christmas Eve. Fanfiction was having 503 errors, preventing be from logging in. I hope you were patient. Me and my co-author are still working on chapter 4 now. (12/27/13) So that's all I wanted to say.**

**Bye!**


	2. Collision

Omega's POV:

I was taken by this girl who seems to call herself my relative. I demanded as we stopped outside of an apartment, "Let go of me and tell me what's going on!" "You may have regenerated and lost your memory. Let's go insi-"

Suddenly the door opens and hits the girl in the face and knocks her in the snow. "Oww… My head hurts now.." On the other side of the door was a teenager my age, looking at me. I stated as I figured out who it was, "Well, this is becoming interesting, now is it?" Behind Filou, someone in dark clothing walked up to me and told me, "So, I have a bad message for you. All worlds are in danger and we need your-" He looks behind me and sees the girl that took me here, looks to my left and sees the other me, then my right to see the other me, and the other me. "I don't think this needs further explaining." He said.

I replied as I helped the girl up, "No offence…" The Wolf at the door finished, "But no sh*t Sherlock!" "Well thank you, kind sir. That would mean I'm smarter than you." "Deja vu." The Wolf inside the apartment stated. "Hey you," The dark person said, "How about we fix up some confusion? First of all, my name is Xenon. The girl, which took a door the face and is currently covered in snow, is named is San. The guy over here with the white hair is named Filou, and the one next to him is named Wolf. The person in the doorway is also named Wolf, so I guess we'll call him Alpha, to not get him mixed up with the one who I was originally talking to before, Omega." "His name is Wolf, also? Why can't his name be something else, like Smelma Hyhiney." Said the one in the doorway. "Fine." said Xenon. "We'll call the one next to Filou, Alpha."

Third Person POV:

He offered his hand to the now only Wolf and greeted, "Nice to meet, well, me. Meet Filou and, well, Alpha. Can we talk about this over a cup of tea?" "Okay." responded Wolf. "Better be hot tea." said San.

Filou's POV:

We arrived at a Starbucks, most people ordered a simple coffee or tea. Xenon got iced tea though… I had a cup of hot tea. Alpha asked me, "Why is Xen-dork getting something that will make him freeze?" "Because, why not get something that will suit the temperature well?" replied Xenon. Wolf stated, "So what?" He gestured to San and continued, "My girlfriend, San-" San immediately slapped Wolf and shouted, "I am NOT your girlfriend!" "Correction. A GIRL who is my FRIEND, is capable of drinking colder and survive Ice Age temperatures." I look over and see San drop her head onto the table in her crossed arms. I then murmured in French as I sipped my tea, "Idiotic girl." I then hear her mumble back, "baka." I just sipped my tea and said, "It's true, you truly are an idiot." She puts both arms on the table and gets out of her chair and then comes over to me, then punches me in the face. She also knocked my tea on the floor. I got up and said as I walked to the counter, "I need another drink." "That would be $6.99." said the person behind the counter.

Xenon's POV:

It took very little to set everyone off. One bottle of iced Lipton tea to be exact. "Hey, you guys are forgetting the reason we came here. We need to talk about this parallel universe colliding incident." Omega said, "Right. Now, what this about parallel universe collision?" "I don't know, but I guess you can ask that guy with the overalls and red hat over there." replied Filou.

Alpha walked up the person and greeted, "Ciao!" The red hat man looked up and asked, "Chi sei tu?" Wolf responded, "Ciao, il mio nome è Alpha. Che altro è Filou, la ragazza è San e quello seduto accanto a lei è Wolf. Quello con la Lipton tè è Xenon, e l'altro è Omega." "You know I can speak English, right?" "Well you're MARIO!" Alpha said back. "Siiidetraaacked…" said Xenon. "Getting back to it, we need to find out who is behind all this. All we need now is just Kirby to walk on in to eat everything…"

* * *

g83: So, here comes world collision.

...

Review?


	3. Invasion

Wolf's POV:

"Well, who do you think is behind all this?" Said Xenon. "We have been sitting around here for an hour and we have not concluded who is behind all this." I answered, "I don't know, maybe something among the 'main villains in video games' section." "You know, there needs to be someone to collide the parallel worlds first before people from video games, like Mario, like how he started showing up." stated San. "That doesn't usually apply with the Olympic games with Sonic and Mario." San continued, "That's a video game! This is not a game we are in right now, it's life!" "Here we go again." mumbled Xenon as he rolled his eyes. Alpha asked as he slightly raised his hand, "Um, guys? Where's Drew?"

Crap… I totally forgot about her… "How do you know about Drew? asked San. "Oh right, parallel- Oh shit.."

Drew's POV:

I wake up and find myself locked in a sort of cell-type of a room. Deja vu. I can't remember what happened, or how I got here, but hopefully I can figure a way out.

Connor's POV:

It was a normal day in Camp Half Blood, but there seemed to be an army of strange monsters marching towards it. We started to attack with weapons, but the weapons disintegrated into metal dust. Chiron called someone on the phone, though that was bad luck, and yelled the words, "WOLF! WE NEED YOU NOW! CAMP HALF BLOOD! ASAP!"

San's POV before the invasion:

"Uhh, how long were we gone?" I asked. "One hour and fifty-three minutes." replied Xenon. "EVERYONE BACK TO THE APARTMENT NOW!" I order.

By the time we get to the apartment, we see that the door is climb up the stairs to find that Drew is gone as well, along with the apartment door. Well this is just brilliant. I hear some classical music play, and see Wolf pull out his phone and answer it. "Hm? Why? So? FINE MAN, GEEZ!" "Camp Half Blood is being attacked by the sounds of it, Chiron says he needs us, asap."

Wolf's POV:

Time to put the good ol' fourth wall breaking powers to work! We rush out the building and I shout "Taxi!" and get a flying cab to descend from the air. "Everyone in!" said Filou, "Camp Half Blood," Alpha added. "Asap!" Concluded Omega.

Filou's POV:

By the time we got to Camp Half Blood, we see a mess. There was fire everywhere. Explosions going off, and the campers were using greek weapons. "Oh, how I love to get in a good glorious sword fight!" said Xenon. He raised his hand and had a blade with a sapphire handle and little details throughout the blade, resembling a water dragon, materialize from the air to drop into his palm. I see San pull out some knives, and Wolf get out a pair of swords. "Lets go!" said Wolf. I then couldn't believe my eyes about this dimension. Xenon immediately dashed at one monster at the speed of sound and cut it in two. He then had some blue energy emit from his hands and he blasted it and another monster. Meanwhile I saw San appearing and vanishing everywhere, throwing knives at monsters. She trusted her palm at three monsters and they blew up in a green aura. I looked at Wolf to see normal sword fighting and slashing, but when no more monsters were around, he teleported to another area with them.

The monsters kept coming, but San and Xenon, they definitely had powers beyond humans, and demigods. But what were they? And _who _were they? Also, I understand Xenon being badass at this, but how did San just out-badass Wolf and Alpha?


	4. Demolished

Omega's POV:

After a while of shock, Filou, Alpha, and I finally decide to charge into battle. I brought out my Chains of Doom and began _slaughtering_ the monsters. Alpha yelled as he summoned up a lot, and I mean a **LOT**, of monsters, "That's what you b*tches get for making me a minor character! You d*ckheads!"

_Time Skip…_

Alpha's POV:

After a while I saw that almost all the cabins were on fire. Which for some reason spawned fire flowers in their place. Then more monsters came out from the outer woods and stole all of them, and first inflamed the Stolls, which burnt off their clothes, again. That I find more horrifying than when Bart Simpson '_mooned'_ me. "Hey! Stop thinking about random American movies and keep fighting!" Omega shouted at me. I really should stop thinking out loud. "Dude, we're basically the same person, so we are mentally linked." Great. More _fricken_ *enter loads of swear words in every language here*

_Another Time Skip…_

San's POV:

"I think all the monsters are gone now." I stated, in hope that it was true. The camp was in utter destruction. I look at Wolf and see him pull out $1,000,000, and tell Chiron, "This should cover the cost of the ruined camp, again. Hopefully, it will stay UNTRASHED for the rest of this story." "So far, Drew has been captured by what I think are the same creatures." I told Chiron. "But we do not yet know who is behind this whole thing." stated Xenon.

Omega asked, "Hey, Xenon, do you have any evil twins? Or possibly some sort of b*tch-y evil enemy?" "Umm… I'm not sure. But of all things, why ask me?" "Hey, it's only common in all stories or movies, including fanfictions like this, to involve some kind of antagonist that is related to one of the characters." "Well, why not ask San, or Wolf? Or even yourself?" "Hey!" I respond, "If I had an evil twin, most chances are that she/he would be like you, Xenon." "You calling me your twin?" We both back away from each other. Alpha then said as he did the dramatic slow clap, "Oh, brave, bravo. You all just jinxed us for the better or wo-" "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! GOT THAT?!" I yell at Alpha. "Okay, geez."

The author popped in and asked, "Should we end the chapter here?" The other author popped up and said, "I think we should, since things are kinda getting out of hand, things can resolve between chapters." "PEACE!"


	5. Message

Xenon's POV:

We decided to get back to the temporary apartment to ponder on who was really behind all this. I saw in the mail slot for our apartment, there was a message. I took it out and we continued up the staircase to the apartment. After we got in the room, at around 11:44 am, 24th of December, I opened the letter, and read it aloud.

_Dear random demi-gods and immortals,_

_I have taken the passion to bomb a Christmas dance. If you do not bother to come to me, your apartment will might as well blow up, and you will die. Immortal Arachnes alike. Oh wait… I already have the bomb set to explode at 11:45, one minute after you arrived in your apartment, and 10 seconds before you finish reading this letter to run for your lives._

_Goodbye, SUCKAS!_

Wolf took a bowling ball and threw it at the window. Then he jumped out, saying, "Come on!" San followed, then Omega, then Alpha, then me, and the apartment exploded, badass style. Well, until everyone finally hit the ground and landed on Wolf. "OW!" San shouted. "Hey! You're not the one with 5 people on you!" complained Wolf. "Make that four." I stated, "The blast launched me with more momentum, causing me to hit face first into the other apartment brick wall."

San's POV:

Is it just me or did that person have something to do with the parallel stuff.. "Hey, I think that person who sent the letter has to do something with the parallel universes coming together. Since they did seem to be able to know when we would get to the apartment, and when to set the bomb so it would explode a minute later." "Good point, gir- errr… uh.. friend.." Said Wolf.

"So… What dance is that person bombing?" I wonder. "A church?" suggested Wolf. "Do Christians even dance at Christmas?" I asked. "No idea." Xenon replied in response. He then took out iPhone and asked Siri, "Siri, do Christians dance on Christmas?" "Here's what I found on the web." "Screw this." finalized Xenon. He then threw the iPhone at the wall. It then fell with a single crack in the glass. "F**king Apple getting stronger than Nokia these days.." "Oh hey," said Omega, "I think those guys with mask in black heading into the back of that building might be a big hint."

Omega's POV:

"We should make up some names, since names like Xenon, Alpha, and Omega as well might just be plain obvious that we are planning something." I suggested. Wolf, Alpha and I then said at the exact same time, "John Smith." "Hmm… Aside from three of us having the same name, we also only have one girl.." whispered Xenon. We all looked at San. "What?" she responded. I whispered, "There's a scientific word for this: weird." Xenon then continued, "So, Omega, name?" "I guess I'll be, Klaus McHenry." "Alpha?" "... Dante the Destroyer." "You know that's kinda worse than the name you already have." replied Xenon. "Fine. I'll be Dante McCloud." "Wolf?" "Bart Simpson." "Err… I have no idea if you can use that or not." replied Xenon. "Necro?" "Good." replied Xenon. "Now I guess I would need to pick… Hmm… Suto… Ittomaru…" "Well, let's go." said San." "Wait!" erupted Xenon. "We still need to think of some last names for You and Fliou… Or we can just use Arachne, so nevermind."

I lead us to the front door of the dance, but then a man said, "The dance has already started, so you may not enter." "SO MUCH OF COMING UP WITH NAMES" I thought in my head. We walk away. "We need to enter in back." suggested San. "Or we could just teleport." said Wolf. I pointed to four penguins, "Or we could just have some help from the Penguins of Madagascar." Rico spit out some tuxedos and a dress, surprisingly dry. "Put those on to blend in more." said Kowalski.

San's POV:

"I am NOT wearing a dress, that came out of a penguins **MOUTH**!" I shouted. Rico spat out a chainsaw and scared the sh*t out of the man who refused to let us in. The five others went into the alleyway and changed, but then Omega came back and whispered to one of the penguins, then left. The penguins jumped on me and put a dress on me, surprisingly, in a matter of seconds. Nevermind that, I still hate this dress. I look over and see that Alpha, Wolf, Xenon, Filou, and Omega are already done dressing. "Let's head inside," said Omega.

Xenon's POV:

I take out a sonic screwdriver I bought from amazon, and scan for out of place life forms. I then detect one, head over to it, and then grab her (Supposing it is a she because she is wearing a dress) by the arm, but then she slapped me and said, "Suto Ittomaru! What is wrong with you?!" It was San.. "Can I just take this dress off right now?" whispered San, "The penguin things put it on me with my jacket and jeans and other stuff on…" At this point we all just walked around until something interesting happened, sooooo Time Skip!

_Time skip…_

Omega's POV:

Damn it! Still nothing happened! Not even an explosion! I look around to find that people are surrounding a certain point in the room. I see Xenon kneeling down to a body, which seemed to be San's. "What happened?" I asked. "The water is poisoned." replied Filou. "I hope this is the kind of poison that knocks you out for a while and does not kill you." Xenon said. He got a little closer to me and whispered, "The poison is in all of the drinks. But it seems only active against our kind, demi gods and immortals, for everyone else who drank it that was human is fine." I look down and see Wolf doing CPR. San then just coughed, and groaned a bit, but never got up or talked. "I guess she is ill, very, ill." Wolf then took her to a couch and set her down. "We have already lost one, and the fight has not even begun..." said Filou.


	6. Undercover

Wolf's POV:

I am walked around, waiting for something to happen. It's 11:59! Something is bound to happen! I then continue on and bump into someone. "Excuse me." he said. His voice sounded familiar. He then walked past me. "Stupid sons of Poseidon now a days." Percy then turned around and said, "What did you say?" "You are so stupid, I think a toddler is smarter than you." "Shut up!" "Oh, so you're Smosh? Do something super hilarious!" "Fight fight fight!" shouted a small crowd of people. I continued, "So, are you a demigod? Or are you a wuss?" "That's it!" He charged at me but I just step aside and let him trip. Block letters spelled out, "Epic fail!"

I look over and I see Xenon dressed differently. Suddenly, he's wearing dark blue jeans, a black and white buttoned plaid shirt, with brown leather shoes that his jeans covered the top of, to the laces. One major thing, now he has a fedora, with a white stripe around it.

Percy got up and charged at me when I wasn't paying attention with his sword out, but I just spun and he flew back as I elbowed him in the face. As he was on the ground, I looked up and see Xenon. "What?" "You really just had to start a fight with an ally." "HE'S THE BAD GUY! KILL HIM!" said Percy. "Whoever is plotting this is planning on taking us all out, one by one, before the battle even starts. We already lost one-" A clock dings as it has struck midnight. "This has to be it." I said. Most things happen at midnight. Xenon continued. "We already lost one of our team, Percy." "How do you know my name?" "My little buddy named Omega told me a bit about you. I have a feeling that we are here for the same reason. Looking for a bomb?" "Yes." "Well, I already found it. It was under a table. Disarmed the little bomby with this little deal called a sonic screwdriver." Omega appeared and asked, "Let me guess. You bought if off Amazon." "Why hello there," Xenon said, and continued, "And yes, I did indeed, just buy it for $1963 on amazon."

Percy's POV:

Well, I feel stupid. Why didn't I ask questions first? Well, at least my grades are improving.

Omega asked, "Got a place to stay, Percy?" I responded to him, "Yeah, sure. My mother's apartment." "We need a place to stay. It has been a long night. San has been poisoned, Wolf has met his parallel selves, met the Penguins of Madagascar, and our apartment has been blown up." "Wolf, get San." Omega ordered. "So, show us the way?" asked Xenon. "Sure" I replied. We then headed out the exit and headed to my apartment.


	7. Rest

Percy's POV:

We exited the building. I saw Wolf carrying a girl. Must be San. "So, is she your girlfriend?" I asked. Wolf then gave me a nut shot. "OWW! What the hell was that for?!" He explained, "She would want to do that. Plus, she's a girl who is my friend. She is also my sister, not my girlfriend. That would be gross."

_Time Skip…_

Omega's POV:

After introductions with Sally, San was literally dropped onto the couch but still remained asleep. I asked Wolf, "How does she sleep like that?" "I don't know." he responded. "Don't you remember that she was poisoned?" erupted Xenon. "She needs rest, if getting poisoned was not good enough. So right now she is basically in a coma. Though, we should have someone watch over her. Will you do it Sally?" "Sure" she responded with a smile.

We all took a place to sleep. But Xenon requested that he would do some stuff around night. So he went out. Meanwhile, Wolf, Alpha and I thought of who might be behind this, and went to sleep.


	8. Xenon

So… Xenon headed out, still, keeping so many secrets inside. He liked his team, but he had to do part of the quest alone. Keeping most of his secrets, hidden.

* * *

Xenon's POV:

I left the apartment building. Ah how nice it feels in the night. Especially in winter. I walk out to the streets, as snow falls from the air and melts on the sidewalk. This is my most favorite weather. The temperature seems like, I don't know, 60? I'm not very good at telling apart temperatures. I take out my iPhone and asked Siri, "What's the temperature?" "Brr! It's 27°F outside." Oh Siri, your attempts at trying to sound human. Though that did sound like a human a bit. I use the Autralian Siri just because I like the voice. Aside from all that, I'm out here for a better reason to take a nighttime stroll, though I do like them. The letter, I was told the following:

P.S. Xenon, if you read this aloud, you will die, along with everyone else in the world. Met me at the Statue of Liberty. And yes, I knew you did not have time to read the P.S. earlier. If you do not make your appearance, alone, I will kill San with the poison she has drank, enslave Percy, and eat Omega, Wolf, and Alpha. If that is not a big enough threat, I will also nuke Manhattan.

I call upon a Taxi, but it ran right by. I call another one, and then finally one stops. "Where to?" the driver asked. "Statue of Liberty."

_Time skip..._

I arrive, and there is a police officer with a NYPD vest. Three of them in fact. I walk over to get a closer look. "There he is! The madman!" a man yelled to the officer beside him, pointing at me. "What?! You're the madman! I didn't do anything!" An officer, to my surprise, grabbed both my arms from behind my back and cuffed them. "What the hell are you doing?!" "You attempted to bomb a dance. This man is a witness." "I disabled the bomb! I'm innocent!" "Anything you say, may and will be used against you. So shut the hell up." They then took me into the car. As I looked out the window, I saw the man who reported me staring, right at me, with a small smile on his face. I would give him the middle finger if I didn't have my hands cuffed behind me.

After a while the cop car was in a bit of traffic. Using the annoying car horns to my advantage, I now try to take out my sonic screwdriver, which is in my front pocket of my plaid shirt... I hop up and down a bit until the screwdriver falls down to the ground. The cops, surprisingly, did not question it. I pick up the screwdriver with my feet, then reach my hands between my legs to grab it. I then unlock the handcuffs. Now I either need to make a distraction, or just blow a hole in the car's roof. I need lunar light to use any of my powers however. So I just then thought of the obvious. I unlocked the police car door, and walked out, slowly, leaving a random sack of rice behind. I think I would make a professional ninja. I then retrace the police car's route on the sidewalk, and wait for the next boat. I then realized I could just fly over to it, since the moon is out. So I did.

"You bothered to come back. Police dead?" "Nah, just carrying back some rice to the station." "Oh you never want to have anyone hurt, do you? How about yourself?" "Hm?" "If you care so much about everyone, HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF **AND DIE!**" The man's voice grew demonic, as all the color of his body shifted to black. The shape of his body then changed into the shape of mine, but still remained black, like a shadow clone. He then raised his hand in the air and materialised a sword, which he immediately slashed down at me. I quickly dodge out of the way. I then took out my sapphire blade sword, and blocked another hit. "You think you can win?!" His voice was in a creepy demonic tone, and laughing a bit too. "I know the outcome of every battle! And there is no possible way I am losing to a puny youkai like you!" I take one hand off my sword and ready a danmaku attack, it fired at the shadow clone. It then sank into the ground right before the danmaku passed it, then rejoined back together. I then take a swipe at the side of it's body, but the sword went right though. "There's no way I can die. I smell your fear. I also see it on your face." He took the back of his sword and jabbed it right into my midsection, then kicked me into the ground. He then put his foot on me. "Say goodbye, Xenon, TO EVERYTHING!" He then raised his sword and aimed right to my heart. But suddenly, I see some danmaku hit him into the Statue of Liberty, and he then vaporized.

I look where the attack came from, and saw San. She then fell down to her knees. I run over to her. "Nice to see you again." Her voice showed that she was obviously still sick. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. " To save you.. *cough*" "You really need rest." "How can I rest, when someone I know is going to die if I *coughs* do..." I check her pulse. "Your pulse, is very low. About 20 bpm..." She then fell into my arms. "Help.. me..." She then closed her eyes. How can I help anyone if I do not know what is going on first. Well, I guess I'm starting to figure it out.

* * *

Oh the Touhou references. Sure I used them.

Danmaku = Just play a game of Touhou, see those projectiles that kill you? That's danmaku.

Youkai = Beings that are either supernatural, or legendary..

* * *

g83: So, leave a review?

: Your not suppose to be in this chapter!

g83: No g83, no stories.

: Fine.

g83: Anyway, review? Whoa, deja vu.


End file.
